Arthur Pendragon
Arthur Pendragon (アーサー・ペンドラゴン, Āsā pendoragon), formally Arthur Yeager (アーサー・イェーガー, Āsā Yēgā) was a former Commander of the Survey Corpse, and was part of the Special Operations Squad handpicked by Levi Ackerman personally. Appearance Under special privileges by Levi, Arthur wears a old worn suit with a black bow-tie, and wears glasses. He has blonde hair, and yellow eyes and stands at 6'10". Arthur have scabbards forged out of titanium on his back, holding two of his precious Fumetsu Swords. Personality Arthur has a gentle persona that shows he can be trusted. He would always look out for his comrades, regardless of the situation. He will go far out to recuse his friends if their in trouble. He's can also be stubborn and prideful when it comes to it. But mostly, he cares and cherish life, and all those around him. This made him very favoured to be with with outside the walls. History Abilities Vertical Maneuvering Equipment Arthur is among the most skilled users of the Vertical Maneuvering Equipment. Capable of reflexingm pass, and even over buildings. With the custom-made swords, he is formidable with the equipment. His speed is said to be equal of Levi's. Strength Arthur's strength is said to be on Titan-level of strength, capable of lifting over 1 tons of rock, and even picking up a 15ft Titan like it was nothing. It even said one punch on a normal human can break a bone. Inventions Although Arthur is more combat-oriented person, Arthur is still intelligent enough to invent. Arthur has only invented two items, with the unidentified refined metals called Fumetsu he locate outside the walls in a mining village. *'Caliburn' (カリバーン, Karibān) is an Fumetsu-metal long-sword forged by Arthur. It's one of the two blades used against Titan that can cut down very deep with a single slash. Caliburn is shaped in a broadsword with inscriptions on the blade done by Arthur. *'Excalibur' (エクスカリバー, Ekusukaribā) is the second blade forged from the Fumetsu metal found by Arthur. It's identical to Caliburn but, has a pearl-like jewel on the hilt. The jewel was given to Arthur by his love interest, Guinevere to act as protective charm, and she said it symbolises that she has given her heart to him, and shall always be there. Relationships *Guinevere - Arthur's love interest and one of his best friends since childhood. The two grew up in Shiganshina District. *Carla Yeager - Arthur's older sister, the two shares a incredible strong bond of sister and brother. They both loved each other as if they were married, but at the same time, loved each other as brother and sister. Nothing could stand between them. *Eren Yeager - None as Arthur never met Eren. *Levi Ackerman - Construction *Mordred - once best friends now enemies. Mordred was Arthur's first friend, until a calamity happened that drove the two apart. Mordred had slain down Arthur's love interest, Guinevere. This caused the two to become arch-enemies. People Killed *Mordred - Killed during a Scout mission outside the walls. Trivia/Notes *Arthur vanished 5 years before the series started. *Based on King Arthur in the Arthurian Legends. Category:Male Category:Deceased